Tag devices (hereinafter referred to as tags) are used for positioning, tracking and proximity services. A tag transmits a “presence message”, which can be received by one or more receiving devices. A tag typically uses a single communication technology. The tag that uses multiple communication technologies is costly, as the cost increases with the number of supported communication technologies. The tags typically transmit preconfigured identity messages over the available communication technique(s). While, the tag does not require all the features of the technology stack, the tag needs the entire communication stack for communication to occur. In an example, consider that the tag uses Bluetooth for communication, the tag for advertising its identity does not use features such as the Logical Link Control and Adaptation (L2CAP), Generic Attribute Profile (GATT), and so on.
A current solution discloses a Dual-Frequency RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag with isolated inputs, which requires sufficient memory and entire protocol stack compatible with UHF (Ultra High Frequency) RFID protocol for 860-960 MHz communications. However, this solution offers tracking (tagging) using only a single communication technique. This solution also requires the entire communication protocol stack for communication.
Another solution discloses a method for determining the location of a communication tag in a random phase multiple access communication technique by spreading a ranging request signal using a 1st and 2nd pseudo-noise code and offset with a 1st and 2nd random timing offset is transmitted at a first time. Further, a propagation delay that is dependent on the 1st and 2nd time is calculated. However, this solution requires an external device to send a communication to the tag, so that the external device can be aware of the presence of the tag.
Another solution discloses a multi-band, multi-mode RFID tag that uses a single antenna structure and integrated circuit to provide asset location information at any stage of a supply chain. This solution uses an on-chip frequency monitor in the integrated circuit to automatically determine which frequency is present and derives a local clock for the tag's integrated circuit. However, this solution requires the entire communication protocol stack for communication. However, this solution offers tracking (tagging) using only a single communication technique.
Another solution discloses a dual frequency RFID system comprises of dual frequency RFID tags, which operate at a first frequency band and a second frequency band using multiple antennas. However, this solution requires multiple antennas, resulting in an increase in cost and complexity and the I/Q samples are not stored locally.